


Ты мог бы сбежать

by Nana_and_Coffee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_and_Coffee/pseuds/Nana_and_Coffee
Summary: Высотное здание на заброшенном острове не внушало не доверия, Джеймсу казалось, что в любой момент это здание может обрушиться, но это никого не расстроит. Он сидел в одной из комнат этой песочно-серой многоэтажки. По цвету, комната не отличается от внешнего вида здания, она заставлена столами с множеством компьютеров и проводов.Но главной ее «достопримечательностью» является знаменитый Джеймс Бонд...





	Ты мог бы сбежать

Высотное здание на заброшенном острове не внушало не доверия, Джеймсу казалось, что  
в любой момент это здание может обрушиться, но это никого не расстроит. Он сидел в  
одной из комнат этой песочно-серой многоэтажки. По цвету, комната не отличается от  
внешнего вида здания, она заставлена столами с множеством компьютеров и проводов.  
Но главной ее «достопримечательностью» является знаменитый Джеймс Бонд,  
привязанный к стулу и ожидающий его прибытия. Хозяин знал, что в комнате находится  
лишь мужчина, остальные стоят за дверью или же просто ушли резвится.  
Неожиданно для Джеймса в комнате открываются двери лифта из из них выходит  
мужчина. Он не старый, но и не слишком молодой, с блондинистыми, доходящими до  
плеч волосами и в светлом, наверняка брендовом костюме.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Джеймс, - в голосе слышится насмешка. Мужчина обошел Джеймса,  
сидящего на стуле, после вытащил из-под одного из столов пластмассовый, такой же, как  
и у Бонда, стул и сел на него, поставив прямо перед лицом мужчины. Только после всего  
этого пленник произнес.

\- Ну, раз уж ты знаешь мое имя, то тебе не мешало бы представиться.

Светловолосый мужчина широко улыбнулся, но это был далеко не дружеский жест.

\- Я Рауль Сильва. Когда-то я, как и ты сейчас, был любимчиком М.  
Бонд попытался ослабить веревку на руках, но безуспешно, впрочем, как и до момента,  
когда в комнату зашел мужчина.

\- Как тебе остров?

На вопрос Бонд лишь посмотрел в темные глаза хозяина острова, но его ответ и не  
требовался, так что Рауль продолжил. Он рассказывал про бабушкин остров. Его можно  
было обойти за час, но для него он казался раем, но вот однажды он с бабушкой приехал и  
увидел, что остров заполнили крысы…  
Джеймс не слушал его дальше, он все пытался ослабить веревку. Служба успела бы  
приехать, «радио» он включил еще давно, но вроде никто и не спешил на помощь.

\- …они будут голодать и потихонечку начнут есть друг дружку, пока не останутся только  
двое. Двое выживших. Дальше что? Убить их? Нет, надо взять их и отпустить восвояси.  
Только они уже не будут есть кокосы. Они крыс будут есть. Изменилась их природа. Вот  
кем она нас сделала…

\- Я сам сделал этот выбор, - Бонд слегка прищурил глаза.

\- Это ты так думаешь, - Рауль протянул руку к мужчине и кончиками пальцев коснулся  
его шеи, - она гениальна. С девяносто шестого по восемьдесят седьмой год ее  
любимчиком был я… Посмотри на себя, ты еле-еле держишься, на таблетках и алкоголе…

\- Не стоит забывать о моем жалком патриотизме… - Бонд резко наклонил голову с шеей  
ближе к правому плечу так, что пальцы уже не касались его шеи.

\- Ты цепляешься за свою лояльность к этой старухе, а в ответ одно вранье…

\- Она мне не врет!

\- Нет? – Руль вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Она сказала, что ты сдал тесты? Ничего подобного… - Сильва резко встал, коленом  
зацепив ногу Бонда, - физ подготовка – пролет, психолог тоже не признал тебя годным:  
алкогольная и медикаментозная зависимость… рекомендуется отстранение от дел. Она  
прислала тебя сюда, зная, что ты не готов и вероятней умрешь… Мамочка очень плохая!  
Рауль поставил тот же стул на место перед Джеймсом и так же резко сел на него. Агент не  
ожидал, что Рауль расстегнет его рубашку. Руки мужчины коснулись его ключиц, а после  
плавно перешли к шраму на груди.

\- Так вот как она с тобой… - голос террориста стал каким-то зачарованным, что слегка  
напугало агента, но тот не подал виду.

\- Зато к стулу не привязывает!

\- Многое теряет, кстати, - прикосновения переместились обратно на ключицы, а потом  
медленно передвигались к шее, лицу.

-Ты уверен, что дело в М?

\- Не только в ней, еще в тебе и во мне, - Сильва убрал руки от лица Джеймса и, накрыв  
ладонями колени, слегка надавив на них, начал подниматься выше, к бедрам и цели  
самого Рауля.

Агент ноль-ноль- семь начал напрягаться, а вот с лица террориста не сходила далеко не  
дружеская улыбка.

\- Чего же ты хочешь от меня? – в его голосе слышалась еле заметная хриплая нотка.

\- Чего я хочу от тебя? – улыбка Рауля расширилась и теперь больше была похожа на  
оскал. Он встал со стула и обошел агента. Рауль сильно прижался к его спине и,  
наклонившись к самому уху, прошептал.

\- Расслабься, у всех бывает первый раз…

\- С чего ты взял, что этот раз у меня первый? – все тем же голосом спросил Джеймс.

\- Тем лучше.

Рауль сначала залез в карман к агенту и вытянул из него «радио».

\- Чего-то такого следовало ожидать…

Мужчина легко разломал жучок и начал отвязывать Бонда от стула.

\- Стой, ты же не думаешь, что… - ноль-ноль- семь начал заметно волноваться.

\- Тебе на этот счет рекомендаций не давали? – из губ террориста вырвался легкий смешок  
и он, наконец, развязал агента, - не сопротивляйся, тебе же больнее.

Сильва взялся за шиворот рубашки и поднял Бонда со стула, пнув ногой последнего так,  
что он отлетел к стене, ударившись об нее с грохотом. Джеймс не сильно то и  
сопротивлялся, если он сопротивлялся вообще. Агент понимал, что от Сильвы ему не  
уйти. Даже если и получится увернуться от него, то за дверью поджидает парочка его  
людей, да и под окном тоже. Террорист опрокинул агента на стол, тот от неожиданности  
упал на него так, что стол слегка отъехал назад. Сильва, вновь улыбнувшись, подошел к  
нему.

\- Ты, как я посмотрю, все понимаешь…

Рауль снял с агента пиджак и начал расстегивать его рубашку. В свою очередь агент  
потянулся к губам Сильвы и, проведя по ним языком, впился поцелуем. Мужчина, не  
ожидая такого от него, одним рывком разорвал рубашку и оставшиеся на ней пуговицы  
посыпались на пол, белая ткань оказалась рядом с ним. Джеймс быстро расстегнул  
дорогой пиджак светловолосого и положил его на стол, рядом с собой. Оторвавшись от  
мужчины, террорист ловко снял с себя темную рубашку и отправил на пол. Сильва  
осторожно поднял Джеймса на стол и начал снимать с него брюки. Сначала он расстегнул  
ремень, при этом Бонд снова поцеловал его, и, не прерывая поцелуя, расстегнул пуговицу  
над ширинкой, саму ширинку и резким движением снял с Бонда штаны. Стянув с агента  
нижнее белье, мужчина взял в ладонь его член и начал мастурбировать агенту. Джеймс  
сначала начал стонать, но быстро прикусил губу. На лице Сильвы виднелась ухмылка,  
Бонд сразу понял, что пассивом будет именно он, но кажется, что он и не был против.  
Когда Джеймс кончил, то Сильва сбросил со стола и пиджак, и компьютер. Вместо них на  
стол был положен сам Джеймс Бонд, животом вниз. Рауль снял брюки и стянул нижнее  
белье с себя и, обхватив бедра агента, аккуратно вошел в него. Бонд не вскрикнул, как  
того ожидал Рауль, но громко выдохнул и снова закусил губу. Сильва двигался медленно  
набирая темп, чем быстрее темп - тем громче стонал Бонд. Когда Джеймс уже почти  
кричал, то Рауль все же кончил. Джеймс перевернулся на спину и присел на край стола.

\- Теперь ты доволен? – сухой, холодный голос Бонда вывел Сильву из полупьяного  
состояния.

\- Нет, Джеймс, я еще не доволен, - мужчина нагнулся и поцеловал агента, тот, в свою  
очередь, обнял Сильву и еще сильней притянул к себе.

\- Теперь доволен я… - агент не успел договорить, как оба послышали звук  
приближающихся вертолетов.

\- Ты с ними или все же со мной? – спросил светловолосый мужчина уже застегивавший  
свою рубашку.

\- Только если у тебя действительно есть, где спрятаться так, что нас они не найдут. –  
Бонд уже успел надеть брюки и застегивал пиджак, так как его рубашку можно только  
выбросить. Сильва кивнул Джеймсу на лифт, и они быстро вошли в него и начали  
опускаться вглубь острова.

\- А как же твои люди?

\- Они спрятались, как только связали тебя в комнате.

\- Так я все же мог сбежать?

\- Мог, но не убежал…

Сильва хищно улыбнулся, а Джеймс лишь поправил свой пиджак.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан в начаел январ 2013 года, но я до сих пор его люблю. Это был сильный эксперимент, и да, я знаю, что он не удался, и сецчас я бы все написаал иначе.


End file.
